villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (H
Zero is a snow entity that once ruled the Metropia region thousands of years ago until being sealed off by its first human pioneers. After that, he became a legendary creature known as the "Snow Garbodor". He appears as a minor antagonist in the fangame Pokémon Heads & Tails. IN THE GAME Ruler of Metropia Over 3.000 years ago, Zero was the ruler of Metropia, which was a completely frozen at the time. However, after a party of thirteen pioneers entered the region, Zero started killing them one by one until the last survivor managed to seal him off inside a stone orb after exposing him to high temperatures caused by his fire type Pokémon. After that, the orb was kept by the pioneer's descendants. Freedom When the cold themed supervillain known as "The Refrigerator" stole the orb and exposed it to extremely low temperatures with his ice type Pokémon, Zero's conciousness woke up inside the orb, while being still unable to use his full power. He quickly made a deal with the Refrigerator to help him freeze Metropia again, starting with creating a powerful blizzard that took over the entire region. After that, he was taken by the Refrigerator to the top of Mt. Ice to absorb its cold to recover his power. However, Zero broke his deal after the Refrigerator's defeat against the player, who came to the mountain to stop the blizzard. The Refrigerator ordered Zero's assistance in a very bossy way, which angered him due to feeling treated as a minion. After turning the Refrigerator into an ice statue, Zero faced the player him/herself right after regaining his true power and form but still got defeated and turned back into his orb form. Before Zero could start absorbing cold again, the local gym leader sealed him off again after attacking the orb with multiple heat waves, putting Zero into a dormant state. After that, the orb was transfered to Metropia's prison and kept inside a special cell with high temperatures. PERSONALITY Zero is a very prideful and arrogant entity whose only goal is ruling his own frozen kingdom, and is willing to ally himself to whoever could help him reach that goal. However, he hates being treated disrespectfully, angrily freezing anyone who bothers him. He is very cocky when it comes to his own abilities, specially when it comes to his immortality and cryokinesis. However, he becomes very scared and histerical when exposed to his main weakness, heat. ABILITIES AND POWERS *'Immortality': Zero seems to be an immortal entity who doesn't age at all and can't be killed. *'Cryokinesis': Zero is able to manipulate snow around his body to make himself a body. He can also shoot ice beams that can freeze anything they touch. *'Cold absorption': The colder the environment is, the stronger Zero becomes. He is able to recover energy by "absorbing" the cold surrounding him, but it's a slow process to fully recover his powers. *'Weather manipulation': Zero seems to be able to summon a powerful blizzard whenever he becomes active. He uses it for his cold absorption. *'Wonder Guard': Zero is completely invincible against any attack except for those strong against ice type, which would be the fire, rock, fighting and steel type attacks. TRIVIA *He is the only inmate of Metropia's prison that doesn't get released by Mr. Apocalypse after his return to the region. This could be due to him thinking of Zero as too powerful to be controlled. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Game Bosses Category:Arena Masters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Giant Category:Force of Nature Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Inmates Category:Pawns Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil